Jewel Sparkles' Adventure Meets Sesame Street/Transcript
This is the transcript for Jewel Sparkles' Adventure Meets Sesame Street Jewel Sparkles: I'm so excited to go on Sesame Street! Storm E. Sky: It will be a blast! Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises: Yeah! Jewel Sparkles and her friends teleport to Sesame Street Bea Spells-a-Lot: This place is awesome! Pix E. Flutters: It's so magical! Abby Cadabby: Did somebody say magical? Hi i'm Abby Cadabby what are your names? Jewel Sparkles: Hi Abby Cadabby! My name is Jewel Sparkles! Storm E. Sky: I'm Storm E. Sky! Crumbs Sugar Cookie: Crumbs Sugar Cookie's my name! Spot Splatter Splash: I'm Spot Splatter Splash! Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises: I'm Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises! Dot Starlight: I'm Dot Starlight! Bea Spells-a-Lot: I'm Bea Spells-a-Lot! the Lalaloopsies introuded themselves to Abby Cadabby Abby Cadabby: These names are so magical especially Jewel Sparkles, Pix E. Flutters, Tippy Tumblelina, and Sahara Mirage. Let me show you around our street! Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff: This is going to be exciting! Peppy Pom Poms: Very exciting! I can feel the excitement! Abby Cadabby: Yes it is Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff and Peppy Pom Poms! To my fairy garden we go! Blossom Flowerpot: A fairy garden? Awesome!!! Cadabby, Jewel Sparkles, and her friends walk over to the fairy garden Abby Cadabby: This is my fairy garden! It has lots of flowers!! Blossom Flowerpot: Cool! Lady Stillwaiting: Yes it is Blossom Flowerpot! Abby Cadabby: Here's a lot more than flowers, there are always butterflies flying around and buzzing bees as well. Pix E. Flutters: Awesome!! Abby Cadabby introduced them to the fairy garden they went to Big Bird's nest Abby Cadabby: This is Big Bird's nest where Big Bird lives. Sunny Side Up: Wow! This is a really big nest! Abby Cadabby: It sure is! Big Bird: Hi Abby Cadabby! Who are these dolls? Abby Cadabby: Hi Big Bird! They are the Lalaloopsy dolls! Big Bird: Awesome! the Lalaloopsy dolls My name is Big Bird. Jewel Sparkles: Hi Big Bird! My name is Jewel Sparkles! Storm E. Sky: I'm Storm E. Sky! Crumbs Sugar Cookie: I'm Crumbs Sugar Cookie! Spot Splatter Splash: I'm Spot Splatter Splash! Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises: I'm Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises! Dot Starlight: I'm Dot Starlight! Bea Spells-a-Lot: I'm Bea Spells-a-Lot! the Lalaloopsies introduced themselves to Big Bird Big Bird: Awesome names! Scoops Waffle Cone: Thank you! Abby Cadabby: Let's look around Sesame Street some more shall we? Prairie Dusty Trails: Oh yes! Sir Battlescarred: Tours are awesome! Ace Fender Bender: They sure are! Cadabby, Jewel Sparkles, and her friends all say goodbye to Big Bird and resumed the tour Abby Cadabby: This is Hooper's Store where Chris and Alan work. Pepper Pots 'N' Pans: A store? Awesome!!! Alan: Hi Abby! Who are these dolls? Abby Cadabby: Hi Alan! They are the Lalaloopsy dolls! Chris: Lalaloopsy dolls? Awesome! the Lalaloopsy dolls What are your names? Jewel Sparkles: Hi Big Bird! My name is Jewel Sparkles! Storm E. Sky: I'm Storm E. Sky! Crumbs Sugar Cookie: I'm Crumbs Sugar Cookie! Spot Splatter Splash: I'm Spot Splatter Splash! Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises: I'm Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises! Dot Starlight: I'm Dot Starlight! Bea Spells-a-Lot: I'm Bea Spells-a-Lot! the Lalaloopsies introuded themselves to Chris and Alan Alan: Awesome names! Chris: I agree! Misty Mysterious: Thank you! Sprinkle Spice Cookie: Do have any cookies? Alan: Yes we do Sprinkle Spice Cookie! Sprinkle Spice Cookie: Yum! Cookie Monster: Did somebody say cookie? the Lalaloopsy dolls Hi i'm Cookie Monster. what are your names? Jewel Sparkles: I'm Jewel Sparkles! Storm E. Sky: I'm Storm E. Sky! Crumbs Sugar Cookie: I'm Crumbs Sugar Cookie! Spot Splatter Splash: I'm Spot Splatter Splash! Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises: I'm Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises! Dot Starlight: I'm Dot Starlight! Bea Spells-a-Lot: I'm Bea Spells-a-Lot! the Lalaloopsies introduced themselves to Cookie Monster serves Sprinkle Spice Cookie some cookies Sprinkle Spice Cookie: them Yummy! Chris: Hey Cookie Monster! Are you here for some cookies too? Cookie Monster: Yes! Alan: Here you go Cookie Monster! Cookie Monster: them OM NOM NOM! Peanut Big Top: Cookie Monster is so funny! Forest Evergreen: I know right! the tour of Sesame Street Spot Splatter Splash: That tour was awesome Abby Cadabby! Abby Cadabby: Thanks! Marina Anchors: We also met new friends like Big Bird. Holly Sleighbells: And Elmo. Bun Bun Sticky Icing: And Bert and Ernie. Misty Mysterious: And the Count. Abby Cadabby: Hey guys I have an idea! Swirly Figure Eight: What's that Abby? Abby Cadabby: We can have a big party on Sesame Street! Jewel Sparkles: Good idea! Mango Tiki Wiki: Let's do it! Elmo: Hi guys Elmo's here to party! they all had a party on Sesame Street Harmony B. Sharp: Let's sing! Rosita: Si we love to sing! Ernie: We sure do! All: singing Sunny day sweeping the clouds away! On my ways to where the air is sweet! Can you tell me how to get? How to get to Sesame Street? Zoe: That song was amazing! Toffee Cocoa Cuddles: Yeah! that they played games, danced, and partied until it was time to go on their next adventure Jewel Sparkles: Hey guys would you like to join our team? Elmo: Elmo would love too! Abby Cadabby: Me too! Grover: Me three! Alan: I wish I could but I have work to do. Chris: Same. Jewel Sparkles: That's okay! At least Elmo and his friends joined. Cookie Monster: That's true! Prairie Dawn: Very true! Jewel Sparkles: Ready to go on our next adventure? All: Yes! Jewel Sparkles: Then let's go! Category:Transcripts Category:Transcript Category:Andrewteel213 Category:Jewel Sparkles' Adventure series